1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the storing of fuse information and more particularly, to a structure and method for serially storing and retrieving fuse information to and from a non-scannable static random access memory (SRAM) array within an embedded DRAM structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) arrays used in embedded applications depend on information (typically redundancy information) stored in fuses. This information must be loaded into fuse latches in the embedded DRAM macro on power up, before normal operations can begin. This information is traditionally loaded in a serial manner using scan paths connected between the fuse latches. In some applications a centralized location for fuse information (redundancy information) is useful or a reduced area dedicated to fuse information is desired.
However, the scan latches used to hold such information consume a large amount of space within the DRAM structure. The invention described below avoids having to use scan latches to maintain fuse information, which produces substantial space saving when compared to conventional structures. In addition, the invention described below operates at a higher speed than conventional non-localized scan latch based devices.